


It's not the waking, it's the rising

by Kavat



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kavat/pseuds/Kavat
Summary: Phil wakes up on a Monday morning, but he doesn't want to get out of bed.





	It's not the waking, it's the rising

Phil feels hot. His body is warm and he feels something heavy over his chest. He doesn’t need to open his eyes to know that the culprit for both of these things is the man he shares a bed with.

Dan is a heavy sleeper, once he actually falls asleep. It hasn’t been easy for him the past few months, or for either of them come to think of it. Sleep seemed like something impossible and unreachable for quite a while.

Most nights Phil would fall asleep of the sofa, only to wake up an hour later to kiss Dan good night and begrudgingly wander off to bed while Dan stayed up. Dan would join him a few hours later when he felt like he physically couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore.

It wasn’t easy for Phil either. He slept fine as always, but knowing that Dan couldn’t sleep, and that he couldn’t to anything to help him, felt awful. He couldn’t help but feel guilty about his own perfectly normal sleep schedule, even though he knew that was daft. Telling Dan would just make him feel worse too.

So when Phil wakes up on a Monday morning after a perfectly healthy eight hours of sleep, it stings in his heart at the thought of having to get up and waking Dan. A few more minutes can’t hurt anyway.

What was the point of being self employed if it wasn’t to allow yourself a lie-in every now and then?

Slowly he makes himself open his eyes. The curtains are drawn, but he can see the spring morning sun peak through in the little gap between them. It’s been quite warm the past few days and he wonders if it might be warm enough for morning coffee on the balcony for the first time this year yet. 

He makes a mental note to check the weather app as soon as he can reach his phone.

But for now he’s not moving. For now, he’s pinned down by a heavy arm over his chest and a leg over his knee. A big warm lump of flesh making the cutest little snores. If Phil could reach his phone he would record it and play for Dan later, to tease him over breakfast. But he’s also happy just enjoying it for himself.

The moment doesn’t last long though, as Phil’s phone alarm goes off. It’s a gentle melody but it only takes a couple of seconds of it for the big lump of flesh to stop snoring and reach a lighter breathing pattern. Dan tightens his grip around Phils torso as he reaches over to turn the alarm off.

“Morning, sleepyhead” Phil says and puts his hand on top of Dan’s.

A grunt is all he gets in response. It makes Phil smile. He turns over slightly towards Dan and traces his fingers slowly along his long arm, over his fleshy shoulder, ghosting over the skin of his neck to rest at the back of the head, right among the curls now extra messy from the pillow.

He’s rewarded by a lower and longer grunt.

“Did you sleep alright?” Phil asks.

“Myeah, not bad actually,” Dan replies, still not opening his eyes. He moves his head closer to Phil, resting his forehead against his shoulder.

“Do we have to get up? Like actually _need_ to get up?” he mumbles against Phil’s skin.

Phil tries to remember the schedule for today. He likes to look it through every Sunday evening so he’s prepared for the week to come. 

“We have an IRL meeting today but it’s not until the afternoon, so I guess not. Emails can wait another half hour I recon.”

“Good, ‘cause I don’t know if I could survive outside of the duvet yet.” 

Dan finally opens his eyes and lifts his head slightly. He purses his lips, silently asking for a kiss. 

Phil can’t resist, of course. He’s never been able to resist Dan’s lips. It doesn’t matter how chapped they are, or how bad his morning breath is. He’s spend the last ten years not resisting those lips and he has no plans to change that.

It’s a chaste kiss, a simple Good morning I love you-kiss. Phil’s fingers keep playing with the soft brown curls. Dan’s arm is still thrown over Phil’s body, now resting where the waistline of his pyjama trousers stretches over his hip. Phil is actually really ticklish right there, which Dan is very aware of, but now he just gently trails along the waistline, just wanting to touch.

“Can we just stay here forever?” Phil asks. “Like, what’s the worst that could happen?

“Well, I guess the worst would be dehydration, starvation and bedsore, for a start.”

“Hmm.” Phil thinks for a moment. “It might be worth it.”

Dan just smiles, that big gentle smile. His eyes are still tired, his hair is on end and he has sleep marks from the pillow across his face, and Phil can’t think of anything or anyone more beautiful at this moment. He wants Dan to know that.

“I love you a bit, did you know that?” he says as he picks off a loose strand of hair from the side of his face.

Dan snorts. “You know that’s good, it would have been very awkward otherwise considering I love you too.”

“Yeah? You sure? You haven’t grown tired of me yet?” Phil knows very well how much Dan loves him, he just likes to hear it. He might be a proper adult man but he still craves attention and affection like a five year old.

“No, not yet. You do test me with your meetings and your alarms and your overall splendid work ethic, but I guess it’s worked out fine so far.” A small sigh escapes him. “I suppose you working your ass off to get videos out these past few months is what’s making it possible for us to stay in bed today, so you know. Thank you for that.”

Something tightens in Phil’s chest. They’ve talked at length about work and videos and what they want to do, together and as individuals, but hearing those words still means a lot.

Phil reaches in for another kiss. He hopes it says everything he can’t articulate.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Nina cried power by Hozier.
> 
> Thank you for reading, leave a comment or [reblog on tumblr](https://kavat.tumblr.com/post/183827230132/its-not-the-waking-its-the-rising) if you liked it!


End file.
